Cinderella
by Stars Juicebox
Summary: Aomine Daiki, a cop from Tōō Police Department, has been passed up for a promotion. Of course, he refuses to give up that easily. He will solve one of the largest cases in the area; one that involves the Yakuza. Undercover as a housekeeper, Aomine must infiltrate the Yakuza to find out about their secret drug ring. But what happens when he's found out by a specific blonde?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I have had the worse case of writer's block that I have ever had in my life. So I'm sorry if this seems rather late. Especially since I have the Kuroshitsuji Fic that I have yet to update. Anyway, please Rate, Read, and Review.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko No Basket or any of its characters. (Cause trust me. If I did, there would be a lot more gay sex)

* * *

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, lived a beautiful young gi- ah.. young man. With sun kissed skin and dark colored hair, he was one of the most handsome young men in all of the land. And that was why he was to be punished. Sadly, his wicked stepmother and step-brothers were jealous of his appearance. So they forced the young man to do chores. He was never allowed to go outside to play and he wasn't allowed to have friends. He wasn't allowed to eat warm meals with them. And he was never allowed to have fun. In other words, they wanted the young man to suffer. It was a sad, lonely life for him"

"One day, the wicked stepmother received an invitation in the mail. It was an invitation to the royal ball! It said it was for all the young men in the kingdom to come to the palace so that the princess would be able to pick her future groom! 'I shall have both of my sons attend! It would be wonderful if the princess chose at least one of my sons! Royalty! We could be Royalty!' said the wicked stepmother. She rushed off to prepare her sons for the royal ball-"

"This story is stupid."

Aomine Daiki's mother glanced over at her son. Identical dark colored eyes stared back at each other. And after a moment of silence, she sighed. "You used to always like this story."

Aomine wrinkled his nose. "That was before I knew it was for girls!" He exclaimed, sticking out his tongue. His mother giggled at this action. "I mean, the princess went all over the kingdom looking for a shoe that fit a single guy? Everybody could have lied!"

"You are as smart as always, Daiki." She chuckled as she tousled his hair affectionately. "Well then, how about I find a more manly story to tell my little man next time?" Daiki smiled brightly.

"Come along dear, or we'll be late!" Daiki's father called from down the hall. Both Aomine's stared at the door for a moment before exchanging a look between the two of them. Obviously, neither of them liked when Daiki's father rushed them. But it was true; they would be late if Daiki's mother dawdled any longer. Sighing, she brushed her son's hair off of his forehead before placing a kiss on the dark skin.

"Go to sleep, Daiki. And when you wake up, I'll be here with a fresh adventure for you to hear about." The bed shifted as she rose. "Be good for grandma."

Daiki smiled up at his mother and nodded. His eyes scanned over her face. Dark skin, like his own. She probably got another tan from catching crayfish with him and grandma. Her shoulder length hair had been pulled into a tight bun that rested at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were darker than normal. She was probably wearing make-up. Which meant that she and his father were going out. "I'll miss you." He said with a smile. She only smiled. He watched as she slowly walked out of the door and pulled it closed behind her. The light from the hallway slowly dimmed into darkness as the heavy door came to a close. He stared into that darkness for a moment, listening to her walk down the hall. As her footsteps decrescendo, he settled into the bed. He closed his eyes. "When mama returns, she'll have a new adventure for me? Maybe I should think of one to tell her." He mumbled to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

What 7 year old Aomine Daiki didn't know was that was the last time he would ever see his mother.

_**Chapter 1**_

_-12 years later-_

Dark colored brows were knitted over deep blue eyes that glared at the fair haired young lady before him. His jaw was firm. His arms crossed over his muscular chest. His bare shoulders were taunt. Everything about Aomine advertised his intense irritation. Momoi Satsuki had to admit that she was rather afraid of his reaction to the news she had to deliver. If he was irritated just from being interrupted during his workout, he would be furious when she told him that he wasn't the recipient for the detective promotion. She could see it now. Not only would the messenger, herself, be shot, but there would be damages that they would have to pay for after he went on his rampage.

"What is it, Satsuki?"

Momoi jumped at the sound of his voice. '_Get yourself together, Satsuki! He's not the loose cannon he used to be. Just calm down and tell him like the man he is._' She coached herself. Chiding herself for being so childish, she smiled softly at her childhood friend. "Daiki, the promotion results have come out."

"And?" Aomine asked, seemingly uninterested.

"The promotion was given to Wakamatsu." Momoi finished strongly. There. She had said it. '_Now, that wasn't so scary, was it?_' She thought to herself, though she knew that the scariest part had yet to come. She had to gauge how Aomine would react to it. He wasn't the type to let such an injustice stand. Everyone knew that Wakamatsu may have been a hard worker, but the department wouldn't have been able to become one of the best in the country without Aomine. He was a miracle that was blessed on the department. A keen eye for detail. Hard working. A perfectionist when it came to justice. Not to mention, his natural athletic talent. He possessed every quality that an upstanding policeman should have. He graduated from the academy with the highest scores. And since he came to Tōō Police Department, he has had the highest retention rate of any officer in the past 4 years. And yet, he was passed up for a promotion? Who were they to treat their star officer in such a way?! They should have known that if they lost Aomine, they would lose more than just their spot as the number 1 department in the country, but their with Aomine winning most of the competitions that the department participated in. If Aomine decided that he wanted to walk away from the department, he would be right to do so.

But Momoi wanted him to stay. Maybe it was selfish on her part, but Aomine was the best partner she had. It also helped that she was familiar with him. Actually, it was that familiarity with Aomine that allowed them to take on task that normal partners wouldn't have been able to survive. They were the perfect pair! She was his intelligence, finding information that was normally under lock and key. He was the brawn. Physically, it seemed that no one could beat him. The two of them were unstoppable. So he couldn't leave the department just because he hadn't received the position. Right?

Aomine took the towel that rested on the handles of the treadmill beside him. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he tossed the towel over his shoulder before heading towards the exit. Momoi's eyes grew large. He was leaving?! She hesitated for a moment as she tried to figure out what to do? Should she quickly wipe off the machine and then rush out after him, or should she leave the machine as it was and chase after her partner? Ah! Why would he do something like this? It was only right to leave the machine clean for the next person who came to use it! Grabbing the spray bottle on the other side of the room, she sprayed the handles of the machine before wiping off the surface with a nearby towel. Once finished, she placed the towel and spray bottle near the door before rushing out of the gym.

Her eyes scanned the parking lot, searching for the raven haired young man. When she didn't spot him, she cursed under her breath. He wouldn't leave the gym without at least putting on a shirt... would he? Clicking her teeth, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her bright pink cell phone. She swiped her finger across the screen to unlock her device. Within a few seconds, she pressed the phone to her ear, listening to the ringing of Aomine's phone. "Come on. Pick up, you crazy bastard." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Pink hair?" Kise Ryouta quickly rolled down his window in hopes of getting a closer look at the young woman with such unusual hair. Ah. She must have dyed it. Being experienced with the taste of Japan's youth, he knew pink hair was a fashion statement. Although there were very few people who could actually pull off the odd color, it was vastly popular. His lips curved into an interested smirk as he rolled his window up. Perhaps he should dye his hair? Maybe it would give his popularity the boost that it needed. He was sure that his fans would adore it. As he settled back into his seat, he dismissed the idea. It wouldn't be good for the company's image. And he was he more than certain that the family wouldn't approve of anything that would cause any negative publicity. He sighed.

The family. Such a deceiving name. Kise always thought of a family being a mother, father, and perhaps siblings that loved one another. Not a business of the underworld where, if one was lucky, one could actually be adopted into the head family and given the responsibility of running a sanction. If one was a mafia, they should just call themselves such. Using deceiving terms would only cause confusion and give one false hope. Well, that was how he felt about it anyway.

"We shall be arriving at the house soon, Kise-bro." The bodyguard announced through the intercom.

Kise gave a soft smile as he nodded. "Alright." Ah. So it was time for him to put on his pageant face? To pretend that he liked meeting the thugs thats ran the businesses of the area? Truthfully, he didn't like having to deal with interpersonal communications, much less with tactless brutes that only know how to fight and steal. Obviously, Kise held distaste for the mafia. But it was the world that he was dragged into, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. So instead of fighting it, he found ways of dealing with it. One way was becoming a respectable actor. Of course there were times that his face fell, but those times were few and far in-between. Maybe there would come a day when he could leave this underworld behind and return to a normal life? Ha. No such day would ever come.

The car slowed to a stop. So they had arrived? The trip was rather quick. His next job was at a nearby sanction, but he didn't think that it would be this close by. Only an hour trip? Perhaps the territory was dwindling? Perhaps this job was more than just convincing the public that the business owned by the Akashi clan was legal and good for the community. Perhaps it was to ensnare more land from another Family? Or maybe it was to find out what happened to the size of this sanction? Either way, he had a job to do, and it wouldn't get done by sitting in the car. Taking one final moment to mentally prepare himself, Kise took a deep breath. The door opened and he stepped out immediately.

He was greeted by a uniform line of thugs that lead to the entrance to the traditional style home. His face dropped instantly. Really? A Japanese style home? Paper-sliding doors? A pond? A bamboo rain catcher? Was that a bridge that led over the pond? He couldn't believe his eyes. This was a traditional style Japanese house! Did he step back into the Edo period? Kise looked behind him, expecting to see Masamune Date at the entrance of the gate. Instead he witnessed a large wall that separated this home from the rest of the neighborhood. As he turned to face the rowed thugs, he realized that one of them had a cross shaped scar on his eye! It was as if he was stepping into a tacky yakuza drama. Kise swore if the men said 'osu' or 'boss', he … well, he didn't know what he would do.

"Kise Ryouta?"

Kise turned at the sound of his name, resuming his facade. "Yes."

* * *

"I am Midorima Shintarou." A tall young man with slicked back dark hair greeted him. Thin, black framed glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Pale skin was complemented by a healthy hue of pink that tinted his cheeks. In all, Kise would have believed this man was a beautiful elegant creature, if he didn't know better. Smiling, Kise bowed to the male and the sentiment was returned. Afterwards, he was invited into the house.

"Chief! Aomine-san is in the lobby! And he's causing a lot of trouble!" Trouble was an understatement. The office was in shambles just moments after Aomine arrived. He first asked for the chief of police. And when he was dismissed by a rude secretary, he pushed all of her paperwork, her laptop, and phone onto the floor. Slamming both hands on the table, he asked her for the chief of police again. The cowering secretary then refused to call the chief because she was too 'afraid' to move. This only caused more irritation as Aomine began to yell for Imayoshi.

Chief Imayoshi sighed. Combing his fingers through his hair, he started towards his office door. "Tell Daiki that I will meet him in the observation room on the second floor." He groaned. "And start cleaning up this mess."

The officer gave Imayoshi a salute before rushing towards the lobby.

"Oh." The officer stopped and turned towards chief Imayoshi. He was greeted with a wicked grin. "Do calculate the amount of damage Aomine Daiki has accrued. And make up a bill for him before he leaves the building." The officer nodded before rushing to the lobby.

Chief Imayoshi smirked. "Ah. I knew you would be here soon." He chuckled to himself as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

It seem like it was mere seconds after Chief Imayoshi entered the observation room that Aomine barged in. Slamming the door close behind him, the raven haired cop shortened the distance between him and the Chief of police. "Imayoshi-"

"Ah. Daiki. I was expecting you. Won't you have a seat?" Imayoshi greeted him with a pleasant smile. If one didn't know any better, they would have thought that he was actually happy to see Aomine. But Aomine did know better. He also knew that if he sat down and allowed the other man to think, that he would come up with some sort of scheme to get Aomine to leave the building without having to explain to him why he didn't get the promotion. He knew it because it had happened to him once before. That time, a 2 years ago, Aomine didn't know that the chief was as sneaky as he was. He also didn't know that the promotion was given to those with talent, not to those who were there longer. Indeed, 2 years ago, he was foolish to believe this evil four eyed bastard.

"Save it, Imayoshi."

Chief Imayoshi smiled as he sat down in the chair. "And here I was about to explain to you why you were passed up for the promotion. I guess you just wanted to visit me then? You don't have to go destroying my station just to visit me-"

"Why?" Aomine demanded.

Chief Imayoshi blinked at the interruption. Of course he knew what Aomine meant by that, but giving him what he wanted was just too easy. "Why? Because if you destroy my station, I have to clean it up. And then there are the repairs that have to be-"

"I don't give a damn about your station!" Aomine roared. "Tell me why I didn't get that promotion. I could solve any case four times faster than that damn Wakamatsu, and you know it!" He slammed his hands on the desk.

"Because you can't handle it." Chief Imayoshi said simply. The answer obviously stunned Aomine because the raging beast was silent. "Would you like to sit down while I explain to you? Or would you like for us to stare at eachother?" He nodded towards the chair that stood beside Aomine.

Running his tongue over his teeth, he unwillingly took the seat beside him. "Explain."  
"You just displayed why you can't be a detective." Before Aomine could interrupt him, he held up a hand. "You're wild, Daiki. You can't control yourself and you don't follow the rules. If I were to give you the independence of a detective, do you think that you would even report back your findings and allow the rest of the department to help you with your investigations?" He paused for a moment. When Aomine remained silent, Chief Imayoshi sighed. "Exactly. You can't handle the freedom of being a detective. Not to mention, you will do anything to solve a it's legal or not. Whether it puts your life in danger or not. And contrary to popular belief, police officers are not gods. We can't solve every case. We can't capture every criminal. And we can't save every life."

Chief Imayoshi rose. "Wakamatsu understands that. But you don't. The sooner you realize your mortality, the sooner you can move up the ranks. Until then, you'll stay where you are, Aomine." And with that, Imayoshi adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose before exiting the room. "I trust you'll find your own way out?"

Aomine sat there, staring at the door. 'We can't solve every case? Pure Bullshit!' Aomine slammed his fist on the table. It was because he was so driven that he couldn't become detective? Or was it because Wakamatsu was fine being Imayoshi's dog? Aomine could never do that. He couldn't sit and stay like a good dog. In fact, he couldn't belong to any master. He slowly stood up.

At that moment, Momoi sped into the room. "DAIKI!" She screamed. "I knew you would do something like that! You're too wild! You can't just barge your way into the station and demand to speak to the chief of police."

"Wild?" Aomine repeated. A dark smirk dawned his features. He rose from the chair, manuvering around Momoi to exit the room. This left the fair haired woman to follow him, which she did.

Momoi furrowed her brows. She didn't like that look on his face. It was the look that always preceded a ruse that would get them both into trouble. "Whatever you're thinking, don't do it."

"Wild dogs do whatever they please."

"No, they don't, Daiki. They do as their told. Then they mate. And after they mate, they raise their puppies. And then, they live a life of peace until the day that they die." Momoi fibbed. Of course she knew that his random observation was correct, but she also knew that he was referring to himself. Although she didn't know where he got that idea from, to call himself a wild dog, she knew she had to stop his train of thought. If she didn't stop him now, she would be pulled antics that she wanted no part of.

Aomine turned to gaze upon his friend. Endowing a childish grin upon her, he continued. "Satsuki, I need your help."

Momoi groaned. "No! I don't want to. You're going to get us both into trouble!" She didn't want to lose her job. She didn't want to lose her car that she just purchased. She didn't want to move out of her apartment, and have to move back in with her parents.

"Just this once." Aomine lied. "If you help me, I'll make sure that no one will know that it was you. I'll take complete responsibility." He put both his hands together, smiling at his friend from behind his hands.

Momoi wrinkled her nose. "Just this once?" She asked. Although it was against her better judgement, she gave in. There was no use fighting against Aomine. In the end, he would convince her to do as he wanted. And if she fought for too long, she would just end up tired, irritable, and a why not help him? Especially since, it was only this once. "What do you want to do?"

Aomine's smile brightened. "I want to prove Imayoshi right. I want to show him how much of a wild dog I am."

* * *

_**Omake:**_

_Wakamatsu: Chief! Why did you let Aomine leave without punishing him?! He destroyed the lobby! You should have made him clean it up, pay for repairs, and suspended him for a week._

_Imayoshi: Let him do as he pleases. It's of no use trying to put a leash on a wild dog. Besides, if I suspend him, he'll only get into more trouble._

_Wakamatsu: That's why he's as bad as he is! You let him get away with murder!_

_Imayoshi: Calm down. -scratches behind Wakamatsu's ears- That's a good boy._

_Wakamatsu:... I guess you do know best._

_Imayoshi: Good boy._

* * *

Author's Note: AHHHH. This took two days to write. I'm crazed right now. Forming sentences is too hard! AHHHHH. But please rate, read, and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It hasn't been very long since I last updated. I normally take weeks to update, but this time, I'm so inspired that I decided that I needed to write again.**  
**So there was a reviewer that asked me a rather good question. Is this fiction Aokise or KiAo? Let me answer that by saying 'OMG! I can't figure it out! It's beyond me! I want Aokise. But KiAo seems plausible too! If Kise were top, then... And if Aomine were top, then ... ASJKFHGJSI. Dead'. If that answers your question, then I am glad. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko No Basket or any of its characters. (Cause if I did, Kise and Aomine would be able to have gorgeous blond babies!)**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

The knob to Aomine's apartment turned left just before Aomine pushed the door open to let himself in. Pocketing his key, he swiftly kicked off his shoes before stepping on the hardwood floors of the efficiency. He left the door open for Momoi. He could hear her fussing about something behind him, but truthfully, he had blocked her out the moment they left the police station. She would probably follow him into his apartment to force her ideas upon him before cleaning up his mess. Of course, he would allow her spew whatever nonsense she wanted until she finished cleaning up. Afterwards, he would give her a nudge towards the door, and tell her that he would pick up the conversation in the morning. Shrugging out of his jacket, he let the hard cotton fall to the ground before heading towards his kitchen.

"I mean, you can't be serious, Daiki!"

Ah. She had arrived. And not a moment too soon. He didn't prepare the rice for his meal, and he was out of the chicken that he made the other night. "Ne, Satsuki. How do I work this rice cooker again?" He asked, his head still hidden in the refrigerator.

Momoi wrinkled her nose as she stepped into the apartment. She hated to visit Daiki. He never cleaned up after himself. The proof was in the way he left his shoes scattered in the foyer. She bent over and placed them neatly on the mat before she removed her own shoes and placed them next to Aomine's. Afterwards, she closed and locked the door behind her. As she stepped onto the hardwood floors, she noted that he tossed his jacket on the ground. Her eye twitched as she lean forward and picked it up. "He never takes care of his things. He doesn't clean up after himself. He barely cook for himself. Its a wonder how he could live by himself." She muttered to herself as she folded the stylish varsity jacket.

"What was that?"

Momoi jumped as Aomine peeked at her from the kitchen. Knowing it was better to change the subject than to repeat herself, she continued on her earlier tirade. "You're being reckless! Think about it, Daiki! If Imayoshi gave up on the case, then it meant that it was too dangerous for him to pursue! I mean, really? You want to bust a 3 year old drug ring? Imayoshi just closed that case last month."

"All the more reason to do it." He interjected. "So about that rice?"

Momoi sighed before resting the jacket on the plush seats of his couch. Wandering over to the kitchen, the fair haired young woman looked in Aomine's pantry. Pulling out a covered bucket, she continued. "It's a ring that obviously belongs to the Yakuza." She pulled the lid off the bucket to reveal a large amount of uncooked rice. She sifted through the grains before moving the bucket to the counter and proceeded to put in 6 cups of rice into a large bowl.

"I know." he answered plainly. As Momoi began to rinse the rice, he decided that it would be best if he got a snack to sustain him until she finished. "Are you staying for dinner? I'll heat up some chicken, though I don't have much."

"I'd prefer hamburgers." Momoi replied. As if she could tell he was growing tired of the previous conversation, she decided to end it. "Listen, Daiki. If you're going to throw yourself at death's door, I'm not going to help you."

Aomine raised a brow at Momoi's comment. So she was putting her foot down? That was rather unusual for her. Then again, he was probably wearing her down. But so early? He thought he would have had another 2 hours worth of arguing with her. "Death and I have an understanding. The only one who can kill me is me."

"And that is exactly what you'll be doing if you involve yourself with the Yakuza." Momoi turned off the sink. Staring at the rice, she sighed. "You'll basically be committing suicide!" She said sternly. Turning her gaze upon Aomine, she narrowed her eyes at the male. "And I won't be any part of it! If you want to kill yourself, fine! But don't expect me to give you the gun. Think about grandma! How would she react to losing her only living rela-" Aomine returned her glare. For a moment, the two of them stared at each other in silence. So she had crossed some sort of moral line with her last comment. Perhaps she was being a bit overdramatic, but it didn't make it any less true. Sucking her teeth, she poured the water out of the bowl before running the water again, rinsing her rice for a second time.

"Satsuki, do you honestly think that I can't comprehend the situation that I'm getting myself into?"

Momoi drained the grains once again before rinsing the rice for the final time.

"Or do you think that I am incapable of succeeding where so many other officers have failed?" His voice was rising and he was losing his temper.

Momoi added enough water to cover the top of the rice before pouring the grain and rice mixture into the rice cooker. Closing the machine, she set it to cook before she turned and fully faced Aomine. "I think that I can't think of a future where my best friend is dead and I helped him die." She stated. She half choked on her words, causing herself to lose what little control had on her emotions. "I think its stupid for you to go chasing after something that dangerous! There are other ways to prove that you are more than capable of getting that promotion. You could take the exam again, and this time get higher marks-"

"And I could waste another whole year, hoping that Imayoshi will notice my skills."

"And you could live to see another year!" Momoi practically screamed.

Aomine grimaced. "Is that all you can see? My failure?" Before Satsuki could reply, he pointed towards the door. "Just get out." When the fair haired young woman didn't leave, Aomine lost all of his patience. "Get out!" He roared.

The result of his outburst was a hard slap to his right cheek. "Daiki, you idiot-". Before she could finish her statement, Aomine grabbed her wrist. He promptly dragged her over to the door and tossed her out before slamming it closed behind her.

* * *

"Fuck!" Kise cursed. Scratching his head in irritation, he attempted to calm down. That Midorima! He couldn't believe that four-eyed bastard could say such rude things to him. Just the thought of that idiot made Kise's blood boil. Clicking his teeth, he decided that he needed to find a way to calm down. Getting to riled up over one horoscope-freak wasn't good for his health . Taking a deep breath, he shook his head hard enough to shake the anger from his mind. When that didn't work, he decided that if he laid upside down in the seats that the words would fall from his head and onto the floor. That idea was a failure as well. Next, he sang loudly to himself. That unsuccessful as well. His last attempt was to scream at the top of his lungs. That idea was a huge success! Due to the fact that he screamed randomly, the driver of the car was caught off-guard and swerved on the road, almost side-swiping the car to the left of him. Had it not been for the driver's keen reflexes, Kise would have a lot more than Midorima's comments to worry about. But it worked! He was no upset about Midorima. In fact, he wasn't upset about anything. He was just happy he was alive. Now if only his heart wasn't beating so fast.

"Kise-bro!" His bodyguard said sharply through the intercom. "Please control yourself! We can't concentrate on the road if you scream like that!"

"Ah. Sorry." Kise replied sheepishly. The blonde sighed. Deciding the lay upside down again, he adjusted himself in the seats. He allowed himself to drift back to that conversation with the four-eyed horoscope freak._ 'I wouldn't try to be something I'm not, Kise. Some of us are destined to make money with our brains; some of us with our brawn. And then there are people like you who are destined to make money with their face. It must be nice.'_

Destined to make money with his looks? Was that all Kise was good for? His beauty? Hardly, he was just as smart as Midorima! And where did that comment come from anyway? Kise only wanted to know about the shift in area from the previous sector. Midorima pushed the frame of his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He then explained that the Akashi syndicate worked in a way that was a little different from other yakuza. Rather than giving a sector of land to just one sanction to run, he delegated land to whomever was fit to run it properly. The shift in sector leaders meant that the previous sector leader didn't produce results and thus the land was given to someone else.

_"Think of if as a job that has competitive pay."_ Midorima explained._ "If you run your sector properly, you get a pay raise. In this case, the pay raise is a small amount of land or a business. The pay raise has to come from somewhere, so they cut the pay of the employees that do not run their sector properly, or can not turn a profit from their sector."_

In this case, the land was put under Midorima's rule, thus why Kise was there in the first place. As the face of Akashi Corp, Kise was often enlisted to smooth over anything that had to do with Akashi Corp and public relations. Thus, Kise was supposed to assure the local businesses that the shift in sector leaders was nothing to be alarmed about. With Kise there, it made acquiring new land a bit easier for the sector head. Though, Kise thought that his job was just a drop in a bucket when compared to a sector head's responsibilities. He thought that it must be hard being a sector head. Thus why he asked Midorima about it. Kise pursed his lips as he thought about Midorima's reply to that remark.

_"Of course it's taxing. It requires a lot of stamina and wits. Creativity is a must. Honestly, being a sector lead is a very serious and arduous. It shouldn't be taken lightly."_

Taken lightly? How could anyone take such a hard job lightly? It wasn't like his job where he just coaxed the public into feeling secure with Akashi Corp.

"Make money with my face?" Kise muttered to himself. It was his best feature. It was because of his face that he was able to make people feel at ease with having Akashi Corp in their neighborhood. It was his face that gave him the modeling job that put him through most of highschool and some college. It was his face that got him every girlfriend that he ever had. And it was probably because of his face that Akashi chose him out of all the other 'Sky Children'.

The blond sat up straight in the car. Leaning against the leather seats, he closed his eyes. Was it possible to hate one's face?

"Kise-bro, we've arrived." The bodyguard stated.

"Thanks." Kise replied dejectedly. He slowly stepped out of the car. The bodyguard looked at Kise in concern. Within the next moment, the guard struck Kise on the head.

"Ow! Kasamatsucchi! What the hell?" Kise cursed. Grabbing his head, he felt for a whelp. Luckily, there wasn't any. Staring at the dark haired male accusingly, he continued. "What was that for?"

"You're worrying about worthless things again." Kasamatsu Yukio stated confidently. When Kise didn't argue, he smiled. "See. You shouldn't stress out about stupid things. Whatever it is, it isn't worth you making a face like that. If it isn't important enough to cry over, it isn't important enough to think about."

"Cry over?" Kise tipped his head to the right, giving his bodyguard a bewildered expression. "Why cry?"

Kasamatsu didn't have a good enough reply, thus he turned Kise towards the Akashi Corp structure. "Don't worry about it. Just do as you're told!" He commanded. He pushed his client towards the building. "You better hurry. If you dawdle, Akashi-san will be irritated with you."

Kise wrinkled his nose at the way that Kasamatsu avoided the question, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he started into the building.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro calmly opened the door to his office. Taking a step backward, he offered a seat to his employee. "You're rather late today, Ryouta."

It always bothered him how that guy knew what was going to happen! How did he know that he was on the other side of the door? He didn't even look at him. Not to mention, how did he know that someone was there? He was sure that the front secretaries didn't call him. He had spent an extra ten minutes flirting with them just so they wouldn't call him! So how did he know? "Ah, yeah. Things ran a bit late with Midorimacchi."

"Everything went well-"

"Ah! Yeah! Everything went fine." Kise replied quickly. Entering the room, he closed the door behind him.

"That wasn't a question." Akashi retorted, taking a seat across from the blond. He ignored the faint blush that tinted Kise's cheeks. He reached for the teapot that rested in the center of the table. Pouring a cup of tea, he continued. "Something is on your mind?"

Kise sheepishly scratched his head. How could he tell such things? Did Kasamatsu tell him that he was acting weird? No. He couldn't have. Kise was beside him during the short trip from the car to the office. If he had made a phone call, Kise would have seen it, right? "Right. Well...I have a question for you, Akashicchi." He took a deep breath before staring at the redhead. Heterochromia eyes stared back at him. "Akashicchi, did you choose me because of my looks?"

"Yes." The redhead returned seamlessly. Although the question was obscure, he knew what Kise was talking about. There were many times that Kise was chosen for a specific task, but Akashi felt that he was talking about the first time he was chosen. Raising a brow, he watched the other closely. When Kise's normally cheerful demeanor dulled, Akashi had to admit that he was rather curious. "Why?"

Kise really didn't want to answer that question. It was bad enough that he had even asked his own question, now he would have to reveal how uncomfortable his job made him. But since Akashi had asked him, he definitely couldn't say that he refused to answer. "You see..." It was five minutes later that Kise finished the story. "Wasn't Midorimacchi mean? I mean, I am more than my face, right?"

Akashi set his tea cup on the table before replying. "Shintaro didn't mean it in that way." Resting his back against the plush cover of the chair, he laced his fingers through each other. "Although I do find it unnecessary, I think that Shintaro was actually expressing his envy."

Kise blinked, displaying his obvious confusion at this statement. "ENVY?" Akashi wrinkled his nose at the blonde's reaction. Kise noticed Akashi's distaste. Clearing his throat, he attempted to calm down as to express himself in a way that Akashi would condone. "Me? Why would Midorimacchi envy me?"

Akashi dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "What concerns me is that you seem unhappy with your current position."  
Kise should have known better than to try and gossip about anything with Akashi. After all these years under the redhead's careful eye, he should have learned that Akashi refrained from acts that would cause problems later. Discussing mere speculations that didn't affect the gross that Akashi Corp was earning was prohibited. Kise puffed his cheeks in disappointment. Releasing the air, he promptly answered Akashi's questions. "It's not that I'm unhappy-"

Akashi narrowed his gaze.

Kise gulped. "Alright, I'm unhappy. I mean, there must be more to this life than flashing a smile and making women swoon..."

Akashi raised a brow, but remained silent.

"Ah! Not that I don't like the fact that I can do that. It actually comes in handy. I mean, just the other day, I had forgotten my lunch and I left my wallet in the car. I wanted to walk around the neighborhood, you see-"

"You're fired."

Kise continued to talk for a moment, not registering what Akashi just said. When it finally processed, the blond stopped mid sentence. His eyes widened. "EH?" He reached out for Akashi's hands, but the leader pulled away. "Don't fire me! This life is the only one that I've ever known! I won't complain anymore, Akashicchi. I really won't. I'll work really hard-"

"I'm relocating you. You will work for Shougo's sector."

Kise sniffled, wiping away the wetness by his nose and the tears that spilled down his cheeks."Work? You mean public relations?"

"Didn't I just fire you from that job." Kise shrunk back into his seat. Standing up, Akashi continued. "You will work in Shougo's sector as one of Shougo's men. Whatever position you get will be because of your own ability. After 6 months, I'll reassess you." Heading behind his desk, he took a seat in his large winged chair. Leaning across the grand mahogany desk, he taped the intercom button on his landline phone. "Reo, contact Haizaki Shougo. Inform him that Kise Ryouta will be joining his sector."

"Yes, sir." Mibuchi replied mechanically.

Akashi released the button. Leveling his eyes on Kise, he nodded towards the door. "You are dismissed."

Kise opened his mouth, but then shut it tight in the next second. Standing up, he bowed to the other before exiting the room. He quietly closed the door behind him. Sighing, he leaned against the heavy oak door. "I should really learn to keep my mouth closed."

* * *

"Aomine? What are you doing here?" an officer asked, staring at the dark haired man in bewilderment.

Aomine raised a brow at that question. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm reporting to work-"

The officer bristled at Aomine's tone. Bowing, he immediately began to apologize. "I'm sorry, Aomine-sir!" He bowed once again. "I'm sorry. It's just that Momoi came by earlier and submitted your form for a leave of absence. It was to take effect immediately. So we all thought that you weren't coming in today-"

"Leave of absence?" He wrinkled his nose in confusion as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Right. I just came by to talk to Satsuki, then. Know where she is?" He asked the cowering officer.

"She should be gathering delinquent files."

"Right..." He started towards the file cabinets. "Later, Sakurai."

"Um.. Ah. H-have a good day, Aomine-sir!" Sakurai called out behind him.

Finding Momoi didn't take long. In fact, Aomine found her on his first try. Accumulating files into her arms, she mumbled to herself. Resting against a larger file cabinet, Aomine stared at the fair haired woman. She had a bad habit of mumbling to herself when she was concentrating. Aomine smiled knowingly as she glanced over at the large stack of papers that she was holding in one arm. If she attempted to gather another file, she would probably drop all the papers. It would be challenging, but she would certainly succeed before returning to her desk. It was another bad habit that she had; refusing to back down from a challenge. It was a bad habit that they shared. A supplemental bad habit that he possessed was playing tricks on her. His smile darkened as he thought about making her spill the information. But should he do it? That was a good question. If he played the trick before making up with her, she might not talk to him for a while. Not that it mattered, he didn't need her to chat with him. He just didn't like the fact that she wasn't talking to him. Besides the fact that he needed her for information, he couldn't think of something more annoying than one's sibling openly ignoring them. He clicked his teeth. He wouldn't talk to her first. ... Maybe he would, just to show that he was the bigger man.

"Daiki!"

Aomine pulled himself from his thoughts as he raised a brow at Momoi. "What?"

"Come here. Hold these files."

"Tsk." He crossed the room. Taking the paper from Momoi, he watched her open the next cabinet and sift through the papers. "Holding a youth?"

"Yeah. A few kids. I'm just pulling their records for the Chief."

"Make him do his own damn work." Aomine retorted.

"I would, if I didn't just ask him for a favor." Momoi replied, pulling out a manila envelope. Light colored eyes finally glanced over Aomine. "You should use less of your vacation days. Honestly, it was like jumping into hell when I asked him for a six month leave for you."

Aomine smiled. "Paid?"

Momoi smiled. "You wish. You'll only have a few weeks of paid leave." She placed the last file in his arms. "I figured that it'll be hard on you for a while. So I called in a few favors so I could help you." Aomine stared at her curiously. " Lonely story short, I'll move into your apartment and help you with the rent."

"Like hell you will-"

Momoi's eyes narrowed and Aomine suddenly remembered tossing her out of his apartment last night. She had a way with reminding him of every bad thing he had done to her without saying a word. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look, Daiki. You don't get paid for any extra work you do on your leave. And you have to pay for your rent somehow. You have two bedrooms. You have a lot of problems to fix before you start your vacation, and you don't have much time."

Aomine rolled his eyes.

Momoi pursed her lips. "Nevermind. I'll go tell Chief that you are capable of workin-"

"I won't help you move in." Aomine spat. Aomine turned on his heel. He started towards Momoi's cubical. "Though I'll treat you to a teriyaki burger. "

Had she won? Was the stubborn and always right Daiki actually giving in? He was listening to reason? Impossible! Her features softened as she quickly followed him. Didn't she say that she wanted a burger before he threw her out last night? So was he offering it to her today as an apology? Hn. Sometimes that guy could be rather cute."I wanted popsicles today, but I guess Maji-burger is good too." When they reached her cubicle, she combed her fingers through her hair. "You know, you could show a little more gratitude, Daiki."

"I could." Aomine agreed. He placed her papers on her desk.

Momoi gave Aomine a victorious smile. He was being rather obedient. She had to admit that she rather liked this side of Aomine. Crossing her arms over her large bosom, she waited. "Well..."

Placing the papers neatly on her desk, Aomine drew his brows together. "Well what?"

" Aren't you going to say 'Thanks, Satsuki'?"

"Why the hell would I say that?" He snorted. .

"You just said-"

"I said I could. That doesn't mean that I will." He replicated her victorious smile. When she stared at him, her mouth gaping, he grinned. "By the way, that offer for Maji-burger is a limited time offer. You'd better hurry if you want to catch it before it expires."

* * *

Omake:  
-Kise has retired for the night. Thus after escorting him to his apartment, Kasamatsu has returned to the car where the driver, Kobori, is waiting to drive him home. -

Kasamatsu: Sheesh that guy.

Kobori: …  
Kasamatsu: … What?

Kobori: Did you confess to him?

Kasamatsu: -blushes- Shut up.

Kobori:... Don't worry. You can cry on my shoulder when he rejects you.

Kasamatsu: Who says he'll reject me?! … Like I'd even cry over something like that, anyway.

Kobori: ...If it isn't bad enough to cry over, it isn't bad enough to worry about-

Kasamatsu: Just shut the hell up and drive!

* * *

**Author note: … I'm so dead. I started this chapter the day after I uploaded the last chapter. Its been more than a week! And I wanted to make the chapter longer, but I felt like I was forcing a lot of stuff into one chapter, so I'll space it out. Thank you to my readers! And a HUGE thank you to my reviewers. Until next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Attention:... I am a butt for not uploading chapter 3 when I had it sitting on my google drive for like months! But just in time for the most important day of the year, Aokise day, here it is, along with a short drabble that I will upload later on today.! Please read and review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, nor any of its characters. (Cause if I did, the series would be rated M for all the hawt secks!)

* * *

_Chapter 3_

It was a wonder how Kise got any rest that night. It seemed that each time he closed his eyes, Akashicchi's words replayed in his mind.

_"You're fired."_

Kise groaned and turned on his side. He was fired. Fired from the only job that he ever had. Well, of course he had side jobs before. He had been a gas station attendant, a waiter, a model, and even a cashier at a karaoke bar, but he only obtained those jobs because Akashi instructed him to gain some customer service experience. In the end, those jobs helped him form his identity, and to prepare him for his future career in public relations.

"Six months..." Kise mumbled to himself as he turned on his side once again. He had six months to prove to Akashicchi what he could do. Although he was sure that Akashicchi would not allow him to be the face of the company any longer, he knew that if he did a good job, Akashicchi may put him back in the same field. Truthfully, Kise was fine with that. He preferred being in a field that he was familiar with. Albeit silly, Kise had a fear for anything that was foreign to him. Perhaps fear wasn't the right word. He was just uncomfortable with the idea. Yes he liked to try something new every now and then, but that was for pleasure. If he did a job that he was unfamiliar with, he would freeze up and have a horrible first day. That would cause his employer to lose faith in him and thus, Kise would have to work twice as hard to win the favor of his employer.

Sighing, Kise pushed himself away from the plush sheets of his king-size bed. "I'm worrying too much." Tossing his legs over the side of the bed, the blond rested his head in his hands. Was he? He had enough cause to worry. If he failed at his new position in the Haizaki sector, there was no telling what Akashicchi would do to him. In addition to Akashicchi's new position, he was uneasy about what position Haizaki would give him.

He had met the silver haired young man before. Silver? Perhaps it was more of a platinum blond. Yes, platinum hair and seemingly lavender eyes. If Kise didn't know better, he'd say that the young man had albinism. But Kise did know better. The hair was dyed. And the eyes? Well he wasn't sure, but he believed them to be contacts. It was a wonder why a normal thug would worry about his appearance so much. It wasn't like he had to deal with the public like Kise did. Or did he? From what he remembered, Haizaki's sector was in charge of usurping prospective territories as well as new recruits. Which meant that Haizaki's sector was involved in many gang wars. Perhaps the wild colored hair and eyes were a defense mechanism to intimidate Haizaki's opponents.

Kise shook his head at that thought. "He's a sector leader, not a peacock." He chided himself.

Groaning, Kise fell back against his bed. He needed to sleep. He had an important day tomorrow. What time was it? Glancing at his alarm clock, he watched the green digits form the time. 4:29 a.m. Clicking his teeth, he closed his eyes. If he fell asleep within the next minute, he could have at least 2 hours of sleep before he had to wake up.

* * *

Aomine's dazed eyes swept up Momoi's figure before leveling upon a chipper grin. Normally, he would have proceeded to remind the fair haired woman that she was only a guest in his house; that she had no right to wake him up at... "What time is it?"

"It's..." She paused, glancing over at the clock that hung on the wall closest to the kitchen. "4:29 a.m." She gave Aomine a pleasant smile.

"Right." … He was too tired to argue with her. He was too tired to fight. And, he was too tired to put her out. Thus, the dark haired male turned on his heel before heading back into his bedroom. "Goodnight." He tossed up his hand in an effortless wave before continuing into his room, closing his door, and locking it behind him. It seemed no sooner than he had reached the comfort of his cotton sheets that Momoi was banging on his door once again.

"Daiki! Daiki! Don't you dare go to bed! You said you wanted to do this investigation, then you've got to put in the work! DAIKI!"

Aomine groaned, placing his head between his bed and his pillow, hoping that the large amounts of cotton would at least muffle Momoi's screams. And when they didn't, he threw the pillow against the door. "Go to bed, Satsuki!" he shouted.

"Not until you're on your way to work!" There was a soft thud on the floor. She must have stomped her foot.

He groaned once again before shoving himself away from his sheets. Dragging himself to his door, he unlocked it before yanking it open. Light colored eyes glared up at him. Her brows were knitted together. Her lips pursed with dissatisfaction. With one pale arm folded over the other, she regarded Aomine without tolerance for his normal antics. "Look. You're the one who wanted to do this investigation. You're the one who wanted me to help you with this. And now, here I am, helping you and all you are doing is pulling against me every step of the-"

"Yeah, yeah." Aomine waved his hand. Yawning, he combed his hair away from his face. "I got it. I got it." Scratching the center of his scalp, he wandered towards his bathroom. "What time do I have to be there."

Momoi pouted, poking out her pursed lips just a bit more than before. She hated the fact that Aomine could wave her off when she was right. But then again, she didn't expect for him to admit that he was wrong and she was right. So she would have to make do with him finally listening to her. Yet, she wished he would have listened to her when she woke him up the first time. Even if he rushed now, he would still be late. "5:00 a.m. and the main house is 10 minutes away from the station."

"Plenty enough time." Aomine called from the bathroom. Water was running, so there was no clue what he was doing. Was he brushing his teeth, preparing a shower, taking a 'wash-off", or fixing his hair? Honestly it didn't matter. What concerned Momoi most was that he thought that he had plenty enough time to get to work.

"On what planet?" Momoi countered. "You've got to get ready for work. Walk to the station which is 5 minutes away, and then board the next train. It takes 15 minutes to get there, and you've still got another 10 minutes to walk after you reach your stop! There isn't anyway that you can make it in time!"

Silence was Momoi's reply. The rushing water continued for a few minutes, making her believe that he was taking a shower, but when the water suddenly stopped, and Aomine exited the bathroom, wearing the same clothes as he did before entering the bathroom. As he walked past her, Momoi furrowed her brows as she crossed her arms, tucking them neatly beneath her large bosom. "Daiki! Are you even getting ready for work? "

The tanned young man raised a brow at that comment. Glancing at his childhood friend over his shoulder, he smirked at her. "What did you think I was doing? Playing in the bathroom?"

"Well if you weren't playing in the bathroom, what were you doing-"

"Changing." Aomine answered, cutting off the other. He noted that Momoi's eyes drifted up his frame, her lips pursed in disapproval. His smirk deepened. "What? Did you expect me to leave naked knowing you were out here?" He tsked. "Such a perverted woman."

Momoi's mouth dropped at that comment. She quickly tossed back a remark that was supposed to be scathing. Perhaps it would have been scathing if her cheeks weren't suddenly pink. "It's not like I haven't seen you before, Daiki. And as I remember, there wasn't much to look at."

Aomine's lips twitched at that comment. Wasn't much to look at? But of course there wasn't anything to look at back then. He hadn't been much older than five years old. Perhaps if their parents had allow them to bathe together for a few more years, Momoi wouldn't willingly bring up his manhood with insult. "That was such a long time ago, Satsuki. Maybe I should refresh your memory- allow you to see all there is to see."

Momoi's pink cheeks deepened in color. "Oh why don't you hurry up and leave!" Momoi shouted just before she pushed the other towards his room.

Aomine chuckled to himself as he was pushed into his room. "I'll take that as a raincheck."

* * *

"AOMINE!"

Hooded eyes regarded the caller of his name. Wrinkled, loose skin that hung off of somewhat sturdy bones. What was once pale, clear skin was littered with aging and some sort of spots. What had probably been dark colored hair was now salted with silver strands, which were pulled into a tight chignon that rested neatly at her nape. The old woman's eyes were barely visible through her slanted gaze. Frown lines marred her face. All in all, she was an ugly old bag, thus why Aomine quickly decided that he did _not_ like her.

"ARE YOU LISTENING?"

Her incessant shouting and endless ridicule was another reason why he did not like her. It seemed that was the only thing that the hag knew how to do. Since the moment that he arrived at the main house, she barked instructions and hovered over him in order to make sure that every minute detail of the task was completed. "Yes, Mrs. Mochizuki." he drawled, wishing for the twelfth time that day that he would have never decided to go undercover.

"Hmph." Mochizuki scrunched her face into something that Aomine could only describe as a frown. Even that didn't describe it correctly. _Perhaps she needs to go take a shit? Or maybe she smells something funky?_ He pondered to himself. It was those thoughts that he was lost in that caused him to make yet another mistake. Mochizuki's hawkeye quickly noted that the tanned young man had missed yet another spot on the hardwood floor. "AOMINE! GO BACK AND GET THAT SPOT!"

Dark hues darted from the floor to the old woman. Spot? Where? He was sure that he scrubbed every inch of the floor three times already. How in the world could she even see if he did miss a spot? Weren't old people supposed to go blind when they were her age? Or maybe it was her hearing that went first? That would explain her unremitting shouting.

"Instead of glaring holes into my head, GO BACK AND CLEAN THAT SPOT!"

Aomine upper lip twitched with irritation. Oh, the things he would like to say to this old bat... most of them pertained to giving her a free ride across the river styx. Turning about, he grumbled to himself as he wiped the area that he suspected that she was talking about. "Hawkeyed old bat." He mumbled because he thought she couldn't hear him.

She could.

"Lazy, supercilious fool!" Mochizuki countered. When Aomine blinked in surprise, the old woman quickly turned up her nose at him. "I might be old, but I'm not deaf."

"Could have fooled me." Aomine spat under his breath.

"What was that?" Mochzuki tightened her lips into a harsh frown. "Anymore back talk out of you, Aomine, and I'll-"

"Miss! Miss!"

Aomine and Mochizuki's eyes were promptly drawn to another woman. Obviously irritated because she was interrupted, Mochizuki plucked her sagging fingers on her hips. "Whatever are you yelling about Miss. Ishida."

The slightly younger woman pointed towards the front gates. "That boy- you know the one from the head house has come. Everyone is buzzing about him! Something about him being prettier than any woman. And then they said that Haizaki-sir wasn't too pleased about him being late too-" The woman named Ishida glanced at Aomine as if to remind Mochizuki that her new worker arrived ten minutes late. "And you wanna know why? He said he overslept! Ha! Could you imagine giving that sort of excuse to Haizaki-sir?"

Mochizuki waved off the frivolous question. "You should find better things to do than gossip, Ishida. It's hardly proper-"

"Oh! But that isn't the reason why I came to get you!" Ishida brushed a dark lock out of her face. "Haizaki-sir said he was gonna place him with us! Isn't that weird? Two handsome young men in one day."

Mochizuki furrowed her brows in confusion. "He's going to place him with us? A young man from corporate?" She asked, more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

Ishida evidently thought that she was asking her to confirm. Thus, the woman excitedly replied. "Yep! And he sent me to come get you!"

"Mr. Haizaki wants me? Why didn't you tell me that first?" Mochizuki asked sharply. Before the dimwitted woman could reply, she stormed past her, yelling orders back at Aomine. "That floor better be spotless when I return!"

When Ishida quickly followed behind the head of the household staff, Aomine rose from his crouching position. "Spotless? Like you can even see anything but your own liver spots." He slowly stretched, contemplating what he should do with his few moments of freedom. The smartest thing he could do would be to gather intimate information while no one was paying him attention. Then again that was the whole reason that he decided to go undercover. After looking at the file that Momoi 'borrowed' from the cold case file, he found that Imayoshi apparently found that Akashi Corp had dealings with the drug dealers of the greater Kyoto area. In fact, the drugs that were being supplied from Akashi Corp spreaded into Osaka, Nagoya, and even went as far as Tokyo! And yet, no one was able to find enough proof to issue a warrant for the head of Akashi Corp. In fact, it seemed that any information pertaining to the Yakuza selling and supplying drugs disappeared not long after Imayoshi gave up on the case. That was the reason that Aomine determined that the best way to get information about a drug ring with a cold trail would be to infiltrate the source. He was sure that if he got a job in the yakuza sector that had the highest amount of drug users, he could somehow find enough information to lead him down the trail that Imayoshi once said was cold.

"Now how do I get information without looking suspicious?" he pondered to himself. Deciding that it was better to follow the old bats than to risk not returning before them, the tanned young officer silently followed the crones down the hall.

He arrived just as Mochizuki entered a traditional style room- paper lining the wooden frames that separated the room from the main hallway. Once she slid the door to a close behind her, he crouched down to Ishida. The older woman opened her mouth to comment on Aomine's presence, but Aomine placed his finger against his lip, signaling that he wanted her to be quiet. The woman looked from Aomine to the door as if deciding to ignore his command for silence. Luckily, Ishida decided that she was much more interested in what was going on in the other room than forcing Aomine to return to cleaning. Thus, she ignored the dark haired young man, pressing her ear against the paper in order to hear better. Aomine followed suit.

"You called for me, Haizaki-sir?" Mochizuki asked as she kneeled before the silver haired young man.

"Yeah, I did." Haizaki replied flippantly. "Can you find Kise here something to do during his brief stay with us?"

The woman drew her brows together as her gaze shifted from Haizaki to the blonde man opposite of herself. "You want him to work with the cleaning staff?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Haizaki asked knowingly. Before Mochizuki could reply, Haizaki smiled at the blonde. "Isn't that a shame? I try to pawn you off on the cleaning crew and not even they want you!" He gave a bark of laughter. "Seems we just can't find anyplace to put you."

The blonde remained silent.

Mochizuki glanced between the two men before rising. "I can find someplace to put him, Mr. Haizaki." She stated, turning towards the door. "Come along, Mr... ah.."

"Kise." The blonde answered quietly.

Mochizuki cleared her throat. "Ah, yes. Mr. Kise. Come along. There is much to do and no much time to complete it."

The door was pulled open and Aomine quickly rose to his feet. He swiftly made his way down the hall, hoping that the old woman wouldn't see him. Lucky for him, Haizaki stopped Mochizuki just before she entered the hallway.

"Ah, Mochizuki."

She stopped, turning her attention towards the sector leader. "Yes, Mr. Haizaki."

His lips curled into a dark smile. "Please do use him to his fullest. He may seem like an educated suit, but he's not too good to scrub a toilet or seven." Haizaki cackled to himself. "And if he gives you the least bit of trouble, just tell me. I have no problem removing him from the house entirely."

Mochizuki cleared her throat once more. "Yes, sir. I'll keep that in mind." Then without another word, the woman excused herself, leaving Kise to follow. Once the blond was on the other side the door, the hag clicked her teeth, sliding the door shut behind him. Her eyes quickly found Ishida crouching by the door, her hand cupped around her ears in order to help her eavesdrop on the conversation. This action only irritated Mochizuki more. Snarling at the woman, she cleared her throat for the third time within five minutes.

Ishida, startled, quickly stood up before smoothing out her skirts. "Ah! Sorry!"

Mochizuki rolled her eyes. "Competence! Is that so hard to find around here?" She muttered to herself. "First we hire that smart mouth brat. Then we get some unwanted can't do well businessman. And now you can't even refrain from eavesdropping, you gossiping old wretch."

Ishida pouted. "That was uncalled for."

"You were uncalled for." Mochizuki reminded. "You should have stayed behind and made sure that new hire was cleaning the floor properly." Mochizuki tsked. Glancing over her shoulder at the blond young man who hadn't said more than one word to her, she nodded towards the exit. "And you. Come along. If Mr. Haizaki has given you to me, it must mean he can't find any other means of getting you out of the way. So let me see what you can do."

Ishida's eyes shifted from Mochizuki to the blond young man. Finding her supervisor rude, she wrinkled her nose. The woman leaned closer to Kise, cupping her mouth with one hand so that the male could hear her- or so she hoped. "Don't let her mean words phase you, young man. She's just being mean is all." She smiled at him. "I'm Ishida Miko. I do most of the cooking around here." She began. The trip down the hall and out of the main house was filled with ceaseless chatter from Ishida. It seemed that the woman could talk a mile a minute, and there wasn't a single topic that she wouldn't talk about. In their short trip from the main hallway to the outside, she talked about the rumors that she had heard about Kise to how they just hired another young man, even to her personal speculations about why he was sent from the main office here. The conversation was currently about what position he would take as part of the house staff. " I think you're much more than a pretty face. You can probably do some work. Even if it's just cutting potatoes, its still work." She said.

Mochizuki allowed the other to talk until they reached outside the house. "Oh for god's sake, Ishida. Be quiet." The old woman's eyes shot over to the dark haired male who was supposedly cleaning the floor. "THAT FLOOR BETTER BE SPOTLESS, AOMINE!"

Aomine, who had escaped outside with being noticed, glanced at the old woman before returning to his task of scrubbing the floor. "It has fewer spots than you do." He grumbled. His eyes drifted from the floor to the blonde young man that stood just behind Mochizuki. So he was the young man that was from the main branch? Dark colored eyes drifted up the pale male's frame. Fair colored hair. Bright eyes. Pale skin. A thin frame paired with a seemingly expensive suit. All the young man needed was a flat personality in order to be Aomine's complete polar opposite.

"I do believe that Mr. Aomine has taken a liking to you." Ishida jibbed, poking Kise in the ribs just before she turned to laugh at her own joke.

Aomine, who suddenly realized that he had looked at the other man just long enough to feel awkward, stood up, turned his attention back to the floor that he was supposed to be scrubbing. Kise, who had felt completely uncomfortable under the other's scrutiny, turned his attention towards... well anything but the other male.

Ishida, who realized that she only made the situation more awkward, nodded towards the hall that led to the kitchen. "Uh... Why don't you follow me, young man." She stated, swatting at Kise. "We'd better start lunch or those men in there will go hungry."

Mochizuki snorted. "They'd raid the kitchen first. But I do agree." She turned her attention towards Aomine. "Once you've finished here, come to the kitchen."

Aomine snorted in reply. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there soon." He retorted, placing his cleaning pad on the floor once more before he stood on his feet. Bending over, he grasped the pad firmly before he began to race across the hardwood floors, hoping to finally finish polishing them. _The sooner I finish here, the sooner I can find out more about him- ah... Haizaki. Yes. The sooner I can find out more about Haizaki_. Why ever would he want to find out more about that blonde from the main sector? He didn't. Or at least, he shouldn't.

* * *

Omake:

Ishida: Come on, boy. You can help me cook

Kise: A-ah.. Yes, ma'am.

/40 minutes later /

Aomine: When is lunch going to be ready? I got thugs askin' me every 5 minutes about some damned food.

Ishida: ...Well...It seems that I shouldn't have left Kise-chan in charge of the food.

Mochizuki: ...So it seems...

Kise: … I'm sorry.

Aomine: - Glances in the pot- … Is that supposed to be a carrot? You put a whole potato in the pot?!

Kise: I thought that it would keep it's natural flavor that way. -Chews on his bottom lip- I'll throw it out-

Mochizuki: And waste food?! I think not!

Ishida: But what are we to do? It's not like we can serve this to Haizaki-sir.

Aomine: ...Move aside. -starts to chop carrots and potatoes.- Tell those thugs that lunch will be ready in 30 minutes.

-Ishida, Mochizuki, and Kise stare in silence as Aomine effortlessly creates a curry dish large enough to feed each member of the house at least twice. -

Ishida: Well, I didn't think that he would be the one that can cook.

Mochizuki: Hmph. About time he was able to do somthing.

Kise: ...Aominecchi... You're so cool! -gives Aomine a thumbs up-

Aomine: ...Shut up and go tell those thugs that lunch is ready.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please rate and review!**


End file.
